After The Battle
by Took-Gal 15
Summary: Three Years after destroying Mithos, Raine Sage awakes to find Kratos in pain and in need of assistance, he tells her only that the chosen is in danger. But what chosen? As Zelos prepares to turn 25 he recieves 2 visitors both of whom have some bad news f


Chapter One

There was a slight chill in the air that night as Iselia lay in darkness. The small town was sleeping and Raine sage tossed and turned. She lay in a fitful sleep full of dark and ghastly images…her brother dying at the hands of an angel being the most mild one.

It would be no surprise that the smallest creak on the floorboards caused her to jerk awake. Her eyes wide open in fear as she felt hot breath on the back of her neck, "Raine…" Came a familiar voice that caused chills to run down her spine. She slowly turned onto her back enjoying the feeling of the satin sheets.

It was dark but she could make out the outline of someone she had thought to be gone…someone she had imagined she would never see again…Kratos Aurion. Shaking her head frantically she sat up, only to be pushed down. It was as though seeing Kratos here of all places seemed to reaffirm her reoccurring dreams of Cruxis.

"Kratos…" Was the only word that managed to escape her lips her blue eyes pulling him closer to get a good look at her old friend.

"I need help." He said hoarsely and it was only this close to him she could see the pain etched in his face…the lines on his face were a prominent feature.

"Wh-What happened to you?" She asked swinging her legs over the side of the bed and pushing Kratos onto the bed…she could sense he was in pain…incredible pain.

"Mithos." He said in the same hoarse voice…the one that caused shivers to run up her spine…the one that made her feel vulnerable and helpless, "H-he is not dead…and he is looking for the chosen."

Zelos Wilder looked out of his window feeling slightly angry. It was snowing on his birthday…on his birthday of all days. It was very early in the morning the clock had just struck two and the emptiness in Zelos' mansion seemed to reflect directly to his feelings. He picked up the letter he had just received from Sheena…he knew it by heart…he knew it by soul.

Her words had cut him deep, deeper than anyone else's. It always did. She hated him and he knew it. He used to feed off her hate but recently it was hurting him. However he had learned the last time he had any involvement with her in the non platonic way that she was not to be trusted.

The only reason she had been with him then was because she wanted information…information he had given her. Sighing he walked over to the portrait of his mother he could still see her eyes full of hate burning into his…he could still smell her perfume.

There was a knock on the door and Zelos jumped in fright. What time do you call this? He thought angrily walking towards the door with a frown on his face. He flicked his red hair behind his head and strolled into the hall.

He began to walk down the stairs and he distinctly heard the sound of voices outside his door…causing him to freeze. There was more than one person. Recently he had been incredibly distrusting of those he couldn't see.

He walked slowly down and pressed his ear to the front door, "Do you think he is still awake?" came a girls voice sounding worried.

"Of course he will be…it's Zelos." Came a male voice, "It is really cold out here."

"You don't think they have-" Zelos smiled and opened the door looking at the pair in mock surprise. The girl gasped her long blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight and her beautiful face seemed to be full of relief. The boy on the other hand gave Zelos a slightly apprehensive look, his soft brown eyes boring into Zelos' blue ones.

"Why my dear Colette!" Zelos said winking, "And my best bud…what can I do to help y-"

"Zelos!" Colette exclaimed pulling him into a back breaking hug, "Oh thank goodness…" What the hell was going on? Zelos glanced at Lloyd over Colette's shoulder…something about the look on his face worried him.

"I think you both should come in…" Zelos mumbled taking Colette by the hand and leading them into his living room. Colette sat in a comfortable armchair and Lloyd joined Zelos on the couch. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked stiffly a little worried.

"Well…we came to Meltokio this evening originally to give you this…" Lloyd said taking out a wrapped gift, "Because it is your birthday." Zelos was momentarily lost for words…not many people knew or remembered his birthday. He smiled gratefully…he didn't care what was in the box.

Colette however looked thoroughly frightened, "Then we saw them…legions of angels." Zelos' mouth opened in shock…a numb sort of feeling seemed to shoot through him like a bullet. Lloyd looked at him in slight concern as though he was in danger of collapsing.

"A-angels…but I thought that Kratos-"Zelos began in a shaky voice, "N-no, are you sure?"

"Positive." Lloyd said in a gentle voice, "I'm a little worried for Colette's safety…so we came here before we were planning on." He paused and looked over at Colette with gentle eyes…Zelos could see the love behind them and smiled slightly despite his fear.

"You know fine well you are welcome here anytime Lloyd." Zelos said in a voice strangely reminiscent to that of the one he used in Flanoir…the oddly distant one he used when thinking or reflecting on something that happened to him. Even Zelos didn't realise it but Lloyd did and he took note of it.

_But all my life, I've been rejected by my parents, shunned by the Church, and viewed as a threat by the royal family... ...I just wanted to run away…_

Lloyd shook his head to rid himself of that image of Zelos standing in the snow revealing his secret past to Lloyd. Zelos was looking at Colette in some worry, "Here I'll make up some beds for you okay?" Zelos said calmly, "After all you are my guests…and then in the morning we'll find out about these angels."

Standing up he walked towards the staircase turning his back on the pair…so the wouldn't see him struggle to keep his smile on his face. They stood up and followed him up the stairs Lloyd grabbed Colette's hand and gave it a small reassuring squeeze. She turned and face him and gave him a gentle smile.

"My dear little Colette, this will be where you are staying." Zelos said with a wink opening the door to reveal a massive guest room, "I hope that it fits all your standards…and if not I shall fire whomever is responsible." Colette laughed at his joke and smiled widely.

"I'll see you both tomorrow…night." She closed the door leaving Lloyd and Zelos alone in the landing. Lloyd looked at Zelos skeptically.

"We're not going to wait to tomorrow are we?" Lloyd said somewhat pleadingly to Zelos. Zelos turned to face Lloyd with a wry smile.

"No. We can't just ignore this…something is wrong Lloyd. Derris Kharlan is supposed to have left three years ago." He paused and looked away from Lloyd for a second, "Everything we worked for could be destroyed if we are not careful."

"Yeah…and it is best if we leave Colette here isn't it?" Lloyd said, "We are doing the right thing aren't we?"

"It is as you said…we should be extremely careful with Colette…she has always been in more danger than the rest of us." Zelos muttered looking out of his window, "So you ready then? I just need to get into some clothes that are actually presentable."

"Yeah…you most certainly can't go out wearing those pj's." Lloyd said with a small laugh.

"You better watch it Lloyd."

Raine ran down the winding streets of Iselia towards Colette's house her mind only on one thing…Kratos had completely passed out all she knew was she had to get to Colette. She was still wearing her silk night gown as she ran down the street.

"Raine?" Came a voice from the steps of Colette's house a tall man with blue hair stood up in surprise nearly falling over himself.

"Regal." Said Raine relieved to see one of her former companions, "Go to my house…see if you can…" She was ranting and she was delirious due to the length she ran.

"Are you okay Raine?" Regal said joining her at the bottom of the steps holding onto her arms to steady her. She shook her head gasping for water her mind somewhat frantic.

"Kratos…he is back." She said leaning her head onto his shoulder, "Colette is in danger." Regal gasped and began stroking Raine's hair gently. He looked over her shoulder in time to see a shadowy figure emerge from round the corner.

"Colette isn't here." Regal explained watching as the figure got closer, "She went to Meltokio with Lloyd…remember they went ahead early to plan everything."

"Do not worry for Colette." Said Kratos' voice as it became apparent that it was him. He was limping and for some reason looked hurt mentally as well, "You did not stay long enough to listen Raine." Kratos said softly, "The time spent with Lloyd has obviously had some affect on you."

Regal glared and let go of Raine, "What is the meaning of this Kratos?" He asked coldly, "Were you not supposed to leave her for good?"

"Yes…" Kratos said equally as cool, "But the fact that Mithos has returned…made that impossible…and he wants Zelos Wilder."


End file.
